Ascend
by RuhGezgini
Summary: He was a Hell Guardian. God's special creation with no emotions. A ghost light charm. And he was here to protect me. When all the hope is gone and you know that there is no meaning to your life what would happen if he was there ,all along. There is no turning back now. Are you scared? Sasusaku
1. Prologue

**Ascend**

**Hello again everyone. This is my second fic about sasusaku. I wasn't able to write anything since the Mail Friend cause my school was started and iy's really hard. As you know my first language is Turkish and we are learning everything in English. I cant really understand the make it short now I'm working on this fic but I'm not going to promise the next chapters date. If you like it please review. I love review. They make me happy. And sorry for grammar mistakes. I try my best not to make any. I tried to make long sentences and tried to use new vocabularys for me so if you find something that doesn't fit the sentences I'm really sorry.T_T. R&R**

**Note:I do not own anything in this fic but the plot.(sadly)**

**Note2:It begins with a man working in a bar and he is NOT Sasuke. But the shadow is. And the second part is about Sakura. You will understand the third part later if you keep on reading(To make it easy for you when you read.)**

**Note3:The song which plays at the begining is Skyfall from Adele.**

* * *

**Ascend**

**Prologue**

**(Date:unkown)**

_This is the end. Hold your breath and count to ten. Feel the earth move and then. Hear my hearth burst again._

Silence.

_Let the sky fall,when it crumbles. We will stand tall. Face it all together._

Silence.

_Skyfall is where we start. A thousand mile and poles apart. When world collide and days are dark._

The barmen stopped the radio while doing the other undone jobs. He already cleaned the dirty bear glasses but he couldn't care less about the broken ones. He was so tired and sleepy and he could just sleep on the bar table .

He needed money for his house and his boss was way too stingy to give him a little bit more. So here he was cleaning the glasses at this old bar for extra money.

He started to piss off from the silence and pressed the play button of the radio one more time. For some reason music was very interesting in his monotone life. He wanted something new,other than being in this bar. Another job,maybe. Maybe a news reporter. Or a photographer.

He was getting ready before turning the lights off. He took his silk coat from the wardrope while looking outside. It was dark,streets were almost empty,dirty lamps were flickering. It was about time for him to go home. But before he could even open the bars door a shadow from nowhere appeared in the middle of the street.

The silhouette looked around as if it was trying to find something. It was wearing a black cloak,covering it's face with it. The silhoutte turned it's face a little,enough for the barmen to see.

His skin was pale,really pale and the barmen could have sworn that the sun rays never touched this man or boy's skin. His eyes were the color of the onyx and there weren't sign of any emotions. He was like wearing a perfect mask.

The barmen looked shocked at his angelic face. His face was one of the masterpieces made by God. He was special. And it was hard for him to stay away from anyone even the humans. He was way too beautiful for them.

The poor barmen couldn't close his mouth while looking at the view. He wasn't really shocked about this boys power. He didn't really care about him suddenly appearing in the middle of the street. But what about his beauty? All the barmen could think about was money. He could be rich if he started to take this boys photos. He could make the boy rich as well. Money,he said to himself. Lots of money. But before he could even take his phone out the misterious male dissapeared into the darkness and never came back. At least that was what the barmen thought.

* * *

**Prologue(2)**

_"This girl is a monster." "You should kill her." "She killed those innocent people." "You are a liar! She isn't a little girl. She is the devil." "Monster?!"_ monster. **Monster. **_Monster?_ Why? Why me? Of all these people why it should be me? Mother, father. Help me! I'm scared. Mom? Dad? Can you hear me ? Someone,please help...

Some people used to say that I was a monster. They hated me for who I am. They hated me because of my powers. They hated me because of my clan and the surname I use. They hated me becuase of my look. I was a freak in their eyes. A freak with no family. A freak who is a monster.

When I was young I was sure that I wasn't the monster they claimed but deep inside my heart I knew that I didn't quite fit in.

When I was eight years old nightmares started to haunt me. My mother used to say that it was a gift from God. And I figured out that they weren't just nightmares but they were also showing the past and the future. But other people never saw my power as a gift. They were too blinded to see the truth. But I was as well too fool.

After my parents death polices found mom's journal. I was too scared to say anything so I let them read it. But the only thing mom was writing about was my power. So after they found out that I knew some peoples death they locked me in a small underground prison. I worked for them for one month before moving to Konoha.

I don't know why I was thinking that but ,when I moved to another place, for some reason, I thought that my life was finally going to be normal. Really, what was I thinking? _Normal? Me?_

So I locked up my feeling and never show my true emotions. When people ask me whats my name I always see the same expression. _"Oh,so you are the one." "Hmph,freak." "Go away, Haruno." " Weren't you dead?"_ And all I do is to laught at them cause I want to kill those people who doesn't see my powers as a gift. Well if God doesn't punish them soon I'll have to do something. Who knows? I can still see their future. And they are not really bright.

* * *

**Prologue(3)**

"My baby needs me. Please let me take her here as well guardian."

The cold guardian smirked. "No way woman. She is still alive and she doesn't deserve to be punished over nothing."

The young lady kneeled on her knees and begged once more. " Guardian,hear me. She can't survive like this. I'm sure she will understand me if you just let me talk to her. She needs protection."

"I said no! I'm the guardian of this place and if I say no it means no. Do you really know where you are or you are still in your imaginary world with your husband?"

Poor lady started to cry. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to see her child,wanted her to be safe. How could this guardian say no to her? Of course it was a punishment for her. It was always been.

"Guardian. If I promise you that I will take the worst punishment would you at least let me know if she is in trouble or not?"

Cold guardian smirked one more time. "If you promise."

"I promise. So will you let me?"

The guardian took his black cloak in his hands. "Not you woman. I'll go and check on her and make sure she is okay."

And he quickly put the cloak and disappeared.

He could hear the burning sounds and the screamings miles away. He could feel the hot air. But it was always hot in here. He was always surrended by fire. He found his way in the mazed cave and entered to big room with double doors. The room was crowded,full of guilty people. He could hear their wisphering and cursing.

Another guardian shouted."Next!"

The line moved a little bit further as people entered.

"Hey,where are you going guardian?"

"To earth. I need to check on someone."

The other guardian seemed to satisfied by the answer."Ok,but make sure that it doesn't take long. We need you here."

He just nodded. The other guardian looked at the old woman as he shouted 'next' one more time. He wrote her name down on the entered list.

"Welcome to Hell miss."

Hell Guardian smirked. Maybe he could visit the heaven on his way to the earth. Good idea. He covered his face with his black cloak and suddenly dissapeared into the darkness. It feels so good to be back.

_-End of the Prologue_

* * *

**So what do you think? Good, bad,super?Let me know. It's really short because it's just the prologue and the rating may change to M. I don't know for sure. Let me hear your ideas too. Review.**

**And I need 3 reviews to write the next chapter. I will write the first chapter without any reviews cause you don't know the plot. But please be nice.**

**If you see any grammar mistakes I'm sorry,please tell them so I can correct.**

**REVIEW**

**Catherine1998 out!**


	2. Way To Go Haruno

Hi! Sorry for the late update:( it was our exam month. Yeah normal schools have exam week but ironicly we have exam month. So I didn't have time to write. I was planing to write longer but since our exam month continues I'm going to publish the first part. 'Sorry for the grammar mistakes' i want to say before I start. I read it twice but since my English isn't that good I can't help it but make lots of mistakes. Before I start;

passionforcecandy456: _thanks for the first review. Your stories are really cool. (Read them)_

silveranimewolf78: _your awesome review made me write this new chapy. So thanks :)_

Dyasas: _here is the next chapter buddy..._

Note: I do not own Naruto but I own Guhren Sagem.

Note2: The song is Haunted by Taylor Swift

REVIEW...

* * *

_Ascend_

_Chapter 1:Way To Go Haruno!_

"Please stop, you're hurting me!"

"Shut up." She cried in pain. Noises from the dining room was getting louder every minute. The oldest Haruno tried to protect his lovelly wife from the guardians with his free hand which was covered with scars and bruises from the fight.

"Let her go!" The guardian smirked. "Not until you tell me where is the child who can see the past and the future."

The young lady threw herself to the dining table and took the nearest knife to her hand.

"No way I'll tell you where she is. I rather die!" And with that she stabbed herself with the knife,right next to her heart. The dead body made a great sound after falling on the wooden floor.

The little girl was quietly crying inside the wardrope. She was sure that they couldn't find her here. She still didn't knew why they wanted her so badly that it costed her dear mothes life.

_"It's a gift from God, Sakura. And it's only for you so don't let them take it."_

She still didn't knew who were the guardians they were talking about.

She hugged herself tightly when another scream was heard. But this time it was her dad. She wanted to ask soo many things to him and yet he was going to leave her just like her mother did minutes ago. She started to cry loudly this time. "Be strong my Sakura,be strong." and with that the only Haruno expect Sakura left the earth too.

"We are done here. She won't survive without her parents. It's only a matter of time."

The little girl shut her eyes and prayed for them to leave when all the area changed and another nighmare started.

Sakura was much more older this time, possibly around her age now or even older. She was looking good expect the green dress she was wearing was covered with blood and dirt. Her hair was a mess and she looked so frightened.

She was in the middle of the street looking at a stranger. The boy was covering his face with a black cloak so she couldn't see it. But somehow Sakura knew him too well. Somehow...

"Well,well,well... What do we have here? Sakura Haruno,heh? So you are the one everybodys talking about."

She stared at him with questioning eyes. How did he know her? Right,_she was famous_. The boy got one step closer,but still hiding in the darkness.

"Who are you ? Tell me your name!"

"Feisty, aren't we,"He smirked. "I'm your worst nightmare."

She shook her head. No ,this wasn't happening. Something was wrong in here. She could sense it. But what was it?

Maybe someone could see her and help. With that little hope Sakura started running as fast as she could. But he was faster. The stranger grabbed her wrist forcefully and pulled her to himself. Sakura cried in pain while struggling. She tried to escape from his hand but before she could breath he squeezed her neck.

She was going to die. She couldn't breath anymore and her mind was going numb. No, this wasn't happening. She was soo young to die.

Sakura was scared. So scared. She didn't knew this stranger who was about to kill her. No. She knew him. But how? Who was he?

With her last breath she shouted out those two words.

"Guhren Sagem!"

And with that she closed her eyes to the world.

* * *

Another nightmare. I sighed as I stopped my alarm clock. 6.00. So damn early! Why do I need to wake upat six o'clockif school is going to start at ten?

_Because of your nightmares ,honey_.

Thanks inner. I really needed that. Anyway it was one of those dreams again. Probably the first one was the past. I really hated re-seeing my memories. That was the worst one. So my guess is that my mind likes torturing me. But the second one... It wasn't a new thing that I was dying before I wake up. When I was seening the future dying part wasn't real. So no need to worry Sakura. _It was your imagination. Think logical._

So I grabbed my ipod and opened the first song. Music was something interesting in my monotone life. And it helped me clear my head.

_You and I walk a fragile line I have known it all this time But I never thought I'd live to see it break _

_It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet And I can't trust anything now And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake _

_Oh, I'm holding my breath Won't lose you again Something's made your eyes go cold _

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this I thought I had you figured out Something's gone terribly wrong You're all I wanted _

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this I thought I had you figured out Can't breathe whenever you're gone Can't turn back now, I'm haunted _

I started to walk around my room trying to think clearly. What was I going to do? Wash my face? No. Do my homework? Clearly not. Open my laptop? Yes! But what?

I was going crazy every time I tried to remember something. I started to falk faster as I opened the volume .

_Oh, I'm holding my breath Won't see you again Something keeps me holding on to nothing _

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this I thought I had you figured out Something's gone terribly wrong You're all I wanted _

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this I thought I had you figured out Can't breathe whenever you're gone Can't turn back now, I'm haunted _

_I know, I know I just know You're not gone You can't be gone, no _

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this I thought I had you figured out Something's gone terribly wrong Won't finish what you started _

Guhren Sagem! Found ya. They were the last two words I said before I die. I opened my laptop and waited for it to register itself. I typed Guhren Sagem on Google and clicked the first result.

It was a satanist webiste and there was the symbol at the back on the walpaper but I ignored it.

_Guhren Sagem;_

_Another meaning for Hell Guardian. They are the main guardians in hell. In another belief,they are the monster of fright and the demon of light. _

_Guhren Sagems are God's special creations. In a human body they are like men but you can easily seperate them because they are too beautiful to be a human. They don't have any emotions. The only thing they know is punishemnt._

_Some belive that it was a punishment for women. _

_Be careful! They only come to earth if they-_

And all with that my laptop closed itself. My laptop is old,okay? I opened it one more time and waited for the power button to turn green.

Soo Guhren Sagem ,heh? Maybe I was lucky after all.

I opened Google and typed Guhren Sagem one more time. I was about to click the website again but...

All the websites were gone!

* * *

(Somewhere else)

"Your daughter is clever. But not clever as me."

The young lady looked at the guardian when she heard her name.

"My daughter? Don't tell me she did something stupid this time guardian."

The guardian smirked. He loved playing with this young ladys' mind after all. Maybe he was different from the others. But it didn't mattered right now.

"No, not yet. She still sees the future and I caught her looking for something she doesn't need to know."

The young lady smiled.

"She is a teenager after all. You can't blame her for that."

The guardian shook his head.

"Don't worry. I already took care of it. I'm looking for your punishment day to come. And then I will be able go earth and help her longer. As I promised."

The young lady smiled softly again. Maybe he was good after all.

"I'll be leaving now. Take care of yourself. Don't enter any room you don't know. Okay Miss?"

She shook her head gently.

"Thank you so much guardian."

The guardian left the room were that young lady was staying. She wasn't like the others. She was pure. It wasn't her fault that she was here. He knew that. She was so friendly. Unlike the others. And she didn't deserved to be here. So he tried to help her. Of course he couldn't delay her punishments but helping her daughter was the only thing he could do.

The guardian took his black cloak one more time before leaving. He hoped that she wasn't searching for things she shouldn't know. He really didn't wanted delete all the websites this time.

Maybe it was time to meet her officially.

Soo what do you think? Don't worry Sakura is going to meet Sasuke in the next chapter. Sorry for the late update again. The next chapter will come one or two weeks later. I don' t know. It depends on my exams.

So good, bad? Let me know.

And lastly I want to know if anyone knew my little secret about Guhren Sagem.

It's not Turkish or any other language. It's something important to me. So I changed the letters place. Can you find it? Let me know.

Little hint:It's not about Naruto but you can find it in my profile.

I need at least 5 reviews to continue. And remember they make me write faster.

-Catherine1998 out


End file.
